With Experience
by Kalims
Summary: Simple lessons you'd love to learn from Will before it's too late! Inspired by the famous saying in my country, which after translation goes like: Ask the experienced and don't ask the Doctor.


**With Experience**

A wise man once said: One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it is worth watching.

Yeah . . .

Another, wiser, man also said: The trouble with using life experience as a guide is that the final exam often comes first and then the lesson.

The second guy was right BIG time. Because not until now, as my life indeed flashes before my eyes, that I finally learn the lessons:

_1. It's just not healthy to watch a horror movie while you're only a little kid. Not to you, not to your parents, not to the neighborhood._

The little Will frantically shifted her eyes from place to place as she trembled in her parents' bed.

"Will," her Mom groaned, "what's wrong?"

"The Boogeyman likes warm bedrooms." The kid whispered warily. Susan sighed.

"There's no such thing as the Boogeyman, dear. Now sleep."

"Yes there is!" Will protested. "And he doesn't like when people don't believe in him." As she spoke those words, the redhead shivered harder, afraid for her mother's life.

"Your Dad and I are here. He won't harm you." Susan assured her frightened child and kissed her on the forehead. Will gradually calmed down and slowly started to drift into a peaceful slumber with each of her parents on each of her sides, until . . .

"What was that!" The toddler practically shrieked.

"That's nothing Will."

"There it is again!" The girl whispered in pure terror. "That's the Boogeyman's voice."

"No, Will. That's your father snoring." Susan tried to explain.

"Dad's the Boogeyman?" The kid looked at her sleeping father and quickly moved away from him, jumping out of bed.

"No!" A tired though now very awake Susan shot out of bed in attempt to grab her daughter and comfort her. But it was far too late.

"The Boogeyman's my Daddy!" Will screamed as she ran to the balcony. "Help! The Boogeyman's in my house!" People emerged from windows and light illuminated the block. Will repeated on top of lungs. "THE BOOGEYMAN'S HERE!"

And that was when, all of the neighborhood's children burst into tears.

_2. There's nothing greater than a mother's love. Of course, in return, there's nothing greater than a mother's fury._

"You can say bye bye to your Internet Will!" Susan yelled, a hand on her hip and the other holding tightly a paper. Boy, she was crossed.

"Aw, come on, Mom! I told you the quiz was hard. Nobody in the entire class got more than a C!" Will said defensively. As her mother's next words penetrated her mind, she mentally concluded that she was a slow learner; she should've known that arguing with her mother would never come to a point:

"And yet, you're here showing me a D!"

_3. Boys can't live without us girls. But no matter how much they need you, you'd never be their priority. NEVER._

Will bit her lips to keep herself from groaning as her boyfriend went on with his complaining and ranting.

"This team's my favorite. I-I've been waiting for this game since weeks." Matt said cryptically. However, Will ignored his attempt and grabbed his arm tighter, pulling them closer to each other.

"It's such a beautiful night." She mused, changing the subject and trying to enjoy the night.

"It is." The girl smiled widely when Matt agreed with her. She stopped in her tracks and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you for taking me out." She said.

"Aw, it's my pleasure, baby." He beamed at her. "Anything to make your day perfect."

Will sniffed the air and exhaled it loudly. "Oh, believe me, it is. I could swear I almost hear music in the air." She hugged him and he immediately wrapped his hands around her. As the redhead started to ponder about how lucky she was, Matt spoke:

"Speaking of music . . . the mall's a few blocks away and the other day I saw a discount on a really cool stereo . . . Oh. Y-You want to see it, too? Hein?"

_4. The most embarrassing creatures in the world are not parents. No. No, they are your friends._

Dean Collins looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "And exactly _why _were you late again?" But before Will could answer, Irma beat her to the reply.

"We're sorry, Mr. Collins. Will kept falling from her bike." Said teen's face flushed in a deep shade of red as she couldn't believe what her friend just said.

"What?" Dean asked again, not quite sure he'd heard right. The rest of the class watched Will skeptically.

"I, uh . . ." Will swallowed. Hard. "What Irma meant was . . ."

"She can't ride a bike. I was just trying to teach her as we came to school, 'cause we're not having a lot of free time lately."

Silence.

"Will doesn't know how to cycle?" The professor inquired, a grin already starting to spread on his face.

"Not without helping wheels she doesn't." Irma answered comfortably.

Silence again.

And then laughter.

"Oh my God!"

"I . . . hahaha . . . oh Will . . . hahaha!" Will's face crumbled as the whole class–including Dean–laughed like mad. She glared at her friend, and then turned around to face the class.

"What? I've never been taught! How am I supposed to know how to do it?"

"You're sixteen for God's sake!" One of the students burst into chorus of hilarity.

"Do you also use invisible inflatable armbands while swimming?" Uriah asked hilariously as the class, now Irma joining them, continued to laugh.

Will frowned. "That's stupid."

Irma giggled. "You wait till you hear how she ties her shoes!"

Shit.

_5. Your car is a bless. However, when the god that has bestowed it upon you is trying to take it away, be prepared to be a sinner._

"Seriously, Will?" Cornelia rolled her eyes as her redheaded friend parked the car in her building's garage.

"Hell no I'm gonna let her take it." Will said as she stopped the engine and got out of her car. "So I'm going to keep it here until she forgets about the whole thing."

"I doubt that your Mom's going to forget that your gas bill has reached three hundred bucks." The blonde stated as she watched as Will obsessively checked that everything was okay and shining with her car, and then sighed in half-amusement half-frustration. Will was so car-crazy.

"I don't care." The redhead said as she wiped with her sleeve some dust she found on the front window. "She's not going to touch my Honda Civic. She agreed that if I paid half of the price and got a B, she'd pay the gas bill until I'm eighteen. Her words, not mine. Lillian, do not touch my car!"

_6. If one of your friends happens to be a, uh, Queen! you would more likely feel lucky than jealous._

Will couldn't believe it was actually snowing in Meridian! She thought that Elyon must have been joking. But no. There was snow right before her eyes.

"Come on, El." She jumped as she looked out of the window. It was summer in Heatherfield, so she missed snow. "Let's go out!"

"Would you just wait till I'm finished dressing?" Elyon groaned.

"Queen Elyon, turn around please." Will looked behind her and grinned as she watched her friend surrounded by three maids. All of them taking measures and fitting clothes together, trying to find the best suit for Elyon to wear before she got out.

The young heiress sighed and did what she was told to do. It had been about thirty minutes since the blonde had told her assistants that she was going to go out. Needless to say that they hadn't exactly agreed on her leaving without helping her find the proper clothes.

"A Queen should always be decent." Baya, the oldest of the maid, repeated her famous line after she saw the blonde girl's annoyed and irritated frown.

"So," Will stepped away and moved to the door, "I'll wait for you outside, Elyon. Okay?" She said before she rushed out.

"No! Wait!" Elyon shouted and tired to free herself, but the maids had her hold.

"We're about to finish, Lady Elyon. Just swallow your tummy."

"I don't have a tummy!"

"Yes you do."

_7. In college, your popularity depends on wittiness, creativity, and the lack of care for human lives._

"What in the world happened in here?" Bridget, the leader of the Alpha sorority, asked in horror as she looked as the chaos in the college's courtyard.

"Oh my God! Haha . . . Didn't . . . didn't you see what happened?" Shawn asked in between fits of laughter.

"No, I was out buying more drink." Answered Bridget.

Shawn pointed at a terrified, disturbed redhead and continued to chuckle. "Will almost destroyed the whole place!"

Bridget looked at the freezing Will, and then back at the smashed tables and chairs in the place where she and most of the university students were partying just an hour ago. "You did this?" She gasped in disbelieve. "How?"

"I didn't . . ." Will's voice trailed off as she watched the damage she'd caused. "I swear I didn't mean to do this! I drove the car in the yard while everyone was dancing, but I've done that only to entertain! I accidentally hit the Dj's beat-box and I panicked and couldn't stop. I'm so sorry!"

"You brought the car to the yard and drove between dancing people?" Bridget arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but–"

"Haha, very original, Will. Really funny, sister!"

_8. Count on your kids to learn the Alphabet, they'll take forever. Count on them to learn coarse language, of course, it'll be easy-peasy._

Will hated traffic. However, she hated the clear road even more. Because when there was an open road, there was speeding idiots.

"Hey! Be careful you!" The redheaded woman frowned deeply as she drove on the highway. Her one year old son was seated in the back seat, smiling up and laughing, as usual.

"Oh, you just wait, little Dawn. When you grow and are old enough to drive a car, we'll see who'd laugh then." Will cautioned as she looked at her son from the mirror, though she couldn't help but to giggle at his antics. "You're just one big puddle of–Oh my God! Watch where you're going, asshole!"

"Ass-ole." Dawn echoed happily.

"No, no, no!" Will bit her lower lip. "Dawn, baby, don't say that word again, okay? It's baddy."

"Ass-ole!" The blonde kid squeaked before laughing.

Will panicked. "No, Dawn. Say butterfly. Say lion. A mighty, big strong lion."

"Ass-ole."

"Dawn, don't!"

"Ass-ole! Ass-ole! Ass-ole!"

_9. Family meetings are the worst possible thing in the WORLD. Why? 'Cause they combine every passing experience I've had: Kids' horror. Angry mothers. Men's neglect. Embarrassing friends. Hidden cars. Queens. Life-threatening danger. And curses._

"Will, your son's carrying scissors." Hay Lin told.

"Will! What are you waiting for? Take it from his hands!" Susan shrieked.

"Matt. Can you please take care of Dawn? I'm a little busy here." Will asked.

"Not now. I'm doing the barbecue with the boys." Matt said.

"Oh, come here, Dawn. And I'll show you some of the pictures I have for your Mom when she was your age." Taranee tempted.

"Someone took my toy car. Someone took my toy car!" Adrienne, Irma's son, yelled.

"I'm a princess!" Cornelia's daughter, Eve, sang.

"The flames are starting to go out of control." Peter warned. "Wait, no! Alexander! Don't put the fire out with that beer bottle, son!"

"Crap! Catch that boy! Catch that damned boy!"

_10. And the final lesson is, I now have learned: Bad things do happen to good people. All the time and throughout their entire damn existence._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: My index finger is currently the size of a baseball. So appreciate the pain I went through when I pressed the damn Publish button!<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed, my dear readers =)**


End file.
